dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Eun Ji
Perfil thumb|300px|Eun Ji *'Nombre: '은지 / Eun Ji *'Nombre completo:' 정은지 / Jung Eun Ji (Jeong Eun Ji) *'Apodo: '''Happy Virus - Busan Sonyeo (Chica de Busan) *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 163cm *'Peso: '''46kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Agencia:' Plan A Entertainment Biografía 'Predebut' En Noviembre del 2010 audiciona para Cube Entertainment aunque su sueño inicial era ser entrenadora vocal en su audición la confirmaron como vocalista principal del grupo Apink después dicha empresa solo le dio 6 meses de entrenamiento en baile para poder mejorar sus habilidades y así debutar. 'Debut' En Abril del 2011 debuta como miembro del grupo Apink como vocalista principal del mismo. 'Actuación' Tan solo un año y dos después de su debut musical, se convierte en una de las protagonistas principales de Respond 1997 en la que fue felicitada por críticos y público por su gran actuación consolidandose así como una de las mejores idols/actriz del medio artistico. Posterior a esto se le dio la oportunidad de interpretar varios personajes los años consecutivos. '2016: Debut como solista con su primer mini-album 'Dream' ' El 18 de Abril realiza su debut oficial como solista con su primer mini album titulado 'Dream' el cuál contiene como cancion principal '하늘바라기 (Hopefully Sky)' para el cuál ella escribió y participo en la produccion de dicho album. '2017: Regreso como solista con "The Spring"' El 13 de Marzo, una fuente de Plan A Entertainment habló con los medios y reveló que Eunji regresará como solista muy pronto. La fuente dijo: “Actualmente estamos trabajando en el álbum para Abril como nuestro objetivo. El álbum en solitario sería lanzado al inicio de Mayo a lo máximo”. El 31 de marzo, su agencia Plan A Entertainment dijo: “Jung Eun Ji ha confirmado su fecha de regreso para el 10 de abril y está terminando los preparativos”. Anteriormente, habían mencionado que ella regresaría como solista en primavera y que Apink se está preparando para un regreso de verano. Añadieron: “Los detalles de su concepto serán revelados más adelante”. El 3 de Abril a la medianoche KST, la cantante reveló una imagen para su segundo mini álbum “Space” (título provisional), el cual es un perfecto lanzamiento para primavera. El mini álbum será lanzado el 10 de Abril al mediodía KST. Dramas *Cheer Up! (KBS2, 2015) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) '' Cameo 16,17 Y 21 '' *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''You're My Garden'' tema para Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (2017) *''A Love Before'' tema para Entertainers (2016) *''With You'' tema para Trot Lovers (2014) *''It's You'' tema para 3 Days (2014) *''Just The Way We Love'' (junto a Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (junto a Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) Películas *Ozzy (Voz de Carrie) (2017) *Saving Santa (Voz de Shiny) (2013) Temas para Películas * ''My Pet Ozzy tema para Ozzy (2017) * Do or Die (junto a Suho) tema para Saving Santa (2013) Programas de TV * MBC Duet Song Festival (2017) * Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 (2017) * Goosami (93) & The Chocolate Factory (2017) con Bomi * MBC We Got Married - (2017) con Apink (ep 359-360) * SBS Scene Stealer (2017) con Hayoung * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2017) junto a Bomi * Apink's Extreme Adventure (2016) * Battle Trip (KBS, 2016) junto a Bomi *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2016) junto a Namjoo *Duet Song Festival (MBC, 2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Off To School (jTBC, 2015) *Dating Alone cap 1 (JTBC 2015) *Inmortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2014) * Running Man cap 218 (SBS, 2014) * Running Man cap 162 (SBS, 2013) *We Got Married (MBC, 2013) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) *M! Countdown ( Mnet, 2012) *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *Campeonato Idol “Alkkagi” (MBC, 2012) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *Idol Star Athletics (MBC, 2012) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *Birth of a Family (KBS2, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Videos Musicales * Huh Gak - Miss You (2017) cameo. Musicales *Full House (2014) *Legally Blonde (2012) Anuncios *'2015: '''M-Limited (con Siwan) *'2014:' Legion of Heroes (con Apink) *'2014:' M-Limited (con Naeun) *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con Apink) *'2013-2014:' Skoolooks (con Apink y B.A.P) *'2013:' Fanta * '''2013:' Touch in Sol (con Apink) *'2013:' Hazzys (con Naeun) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Naeun) *'2012:' Elsword (con Apink) *'2011:' Cottiny (con Apink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con Apink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (con Apink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (con Apink) Colaboraciones * MC Mong - Visual Gangster (feat. Eun Ji) (2016) * Hanhae - Eyescream (feat. Eun Ji) (2016) * Kang Ho Dong - One Minute Ago (feat. Eun Ji) (2013) * Huh Gak - Knowing We Are Going To Break Up (feat. Eun Ji) (2013) Composiciones * Apink - That spring, this autumn (2016) * Jung Eun Ji - Hopefully Sky (2016) * Apink - Promise U (2015) * Jung Eun Ji - Separation (2011) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Digital Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal y Bailarina. * Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica. ** '''Rango: C#3 ~ A6 (3 octavas y 4 notas) ** Registro: G3/G#3 ~ C#5/D5 ** Tiene rango soportado de G3/G#3 ~ C#5/D5 de gran resonancia en el A4 ~ D5 y una facilidad considerable en el registro inferior. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, un hermano menor (Jung Min Ki) *'Religión:' Cristiana protestante. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (intermedio) *'Educación:' **Hapdo Kindergarten, Shinjae Elementary School **Jaesong Girls’ Middle School **Hyehwa Girls’ High School *Especialidad: Piano. *'Pelicula Favorita:' Bruce Almighty *'Colores favoritos: '''Rojo, verde y azul *'Número favorito: 25 *'''Tipo ideal: Un hombre sin doble párpado, que tenga una nariz recta y una agradable expresión en el rostro cuando sonría. * Su nombre de nacimiento es Hye Rim, pero sus padres lo cambiaron a Eun Ji cuando creció. *Ganó el 3º lugar como Miss Idol Korea 2012. *Fue la cuarta miembro confirmada de Apink. *En su predebut, su agencia subió un video donde se le podía ver cantando la canción "I Love You I Do", de Jennifer Hudson, en el que se demostró el sonido único y potente de su voz, con la cual fue capaz de impresionar a los internautas. *Practico Taekwondo a escondidas de su madre cuando era joven. *Ha declarado en numerosas ocasiones que su sueño original era de convertirse en una entrenadora vocal. Sin embargo, después de que ella pasó la audición para ser el vocalista principal de Apink, en lugar de eso decidió seguir una carrera como una ídolo. * Hubo rumores de que salía con Seo In Guk, pero dijeron que eran sólo amigos cercanos. *Compuso y produjo su mini álbum debut 'Dream'. *Es consideradas una de las posedoras de "eye-smile" más bonitas entre los grupos femeninos. *Es la integrante de Apink más fuerte, y a la que es más dificil hacerla llorar, por lo que las otras miembros encuentran en ella un gran soporte. *Es una de las que mas ruido hace. *En ocasiones Hayoung a mencionado que Eunji ha sido como una madre para ella desde su debut. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Bomi. En numerosas ocasiones ha mencionado que cuando se siente cansada o estresada es Bomi quien le da fuerza para realizar el trabajo, es por eso que la eligio como su integrante favorita en el grupo. Incluso tienen anillos de pareja con "Jung & Yoon" grabados en el. *Logró un perfecto All-Kill en su debut en solitario con "Hopefully Sky". *Dijo que escribió la letra de "Hopefully Sky" pensando en su padre, quien está actualmente en Turkmenistán trabajando para apoyar a su familia, y presentó la letra escrita por ella a él como un regalo de cumpleaños. *Su cancion "Hopefully Sky" se encuentra dentro del top 20 de las mejores canciones del 2016. *Anteriormente compartía su habitación con Bomi y Namjoo. Pero actualmente vive en un departamento con Naeun y Hayoung. *Menciono que su entrenador profesional quiere que tenga el cuerpo de Kim Kardashian por lo que ella dijo que estaba trabajando duro por ello y las demás miembros le dijeron que parara de hacerlo pues ya tenía un cuerpo hermoso. *En una entrevista para CeCi Magazine reveló que en el 2016 sufrió de depresión y que hizo un gran esfuerzo por salir adelante. *Eunji se torció la espalda durante los preparativos del concierto que tendria Apink en Vietnam y no ha estado en las mejores condiciones, cuando ella se torció su espalda de nuevo (En Vietnam), urgente la llevaron al hospital. Gracias a Dios su lesión no fue tan grave. *En la ultima participación de Eunji en Duet Song Festival, ella se sintió muy mal porque su pareja recibió una oportunidad única de cantar en su vida, y sintió que arruinó esa oportunidad ya que estaba herida de su espalda aún. *Hancinema *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jung Eun Ji1.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji2.jpg Jung Eun Ji3.jpg images (1)e6757.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji_05.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji6.jpg Eunji07.jpg Eunji08.jpg Videografía Yang Yo Seob & Jung Eun Ji - Lovely Day|Yoseob & Eun Ji - Love Day Jang Hyun Seung, Jung Eun Ji & Kim Nam Joo - A Year Ago|Hyun Seung, Eun Ji & Nam Joo - A Year Ago Huh Gak & Jung Eun Ji - Short Hair|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Short Hair Huh Gak & Jung Eun Ji - Break Up To Make Up|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Break Up To Make Up Jung Eun Ji - Hopefully Sky|Hopefully Sky (feat. Hareem) Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Bada 'Ocean.wav'|Bada 'Ocean.wav' Jung Eun Ji - The Spring|The Spring (feat. Hareem) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:Plan A Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:LOEN Entertainment